Is it hard being my girlfriend?
by MoonShadow's Thoughts
Summary: Katsuki Bakugo ask himself if it's hard to be in a relationship with him. He's a hot-tempered, volatile, self-absorbed and explosive person and according to the all the relationship guides he read (well, really just the one); that would make him the toxic part of a 'toxic relationship'. So is it hard to even like him?


Was he a bad boyfriend?

Katsuki wasn't paying attention in class due to that one question.

He didn't like that the question had branded itself into his head and he hated how much of his mind was being spent asking himself that question. In his defense, he didn't put it in there himself. It was that damn Raccon Eyes' fault.

Around 2 or 3 days ago, she had brought in a magazine into class before homeroom and had read out certain articles within it. The only one that had caught his attention was the one titled 'How to know if your boyfriend is a good one?' and the only reason why it had caught his attention was because it caught her attention.

He saw it out of the corner of his eye. While it wasn't obvious, his girlfriend perked up just a bit as Mina read off all the things on the list and talked about with the other girls of the class. She even threw in a couple questions and opinions on the actual list, something she never did often. She usually choose to watch those sort of discussions from the outside instead of participating.

Katsuki -out of an annoyance to know if had heard the points right- picked up the magazine after they had thrown it out just to know he had heard them right the first time. Yet this only made the points stick in his head so much more. And with them in his head, he couldn't stop replaying them in his head and trying to answer or justify the points in his favor.

The first was 'He keeps his promises'.

Katsuki originally thought that this was a simple one. Of course he always kept his promises! Who would he be if he didn't!

But then he actually began to think about it and saw the cracks in it. He had never made her any promises. In fact, they never made any promises to each other.

Katsuki tried to think about why things had gone down this way but it always lead back to how the two of them ended up. Neither of them really jumped towards or made an effort to start this relationship. It just sort of fell into things. Neither of them had said anything about it but when it happened, they both understood the situation and continued to role with it as they both enjoyed it and each other's company.

Neither of them had many any promises to the other in any verbal capacity ever. Maybe there was some promises made non-verbally but if there were; he couldn't remember them. And if that were the case that wouldn't that make him fail this category?

The next one was 'He is a romantic'.

He almost scoffed at that one.

Katsuki Bakugo was a lot of things; strong, determined, driven, unforgiving, peerless, courageous, intelligent, prideful and unrepentant but romantic was something he knew he definitely wasn't. He couldn't even imagine what a romantic was! Was being a romantic a lot like being that Sparkles Guy in the class?

If that was the case then count him out of it! Why the hell would he want to be like him?! He was so much cooler than Sparkles the way he was now!

But that meant that those were two strikes against him and as he continued to think about the other qualifiers, he began to worry again.

'He always has time for you'.

Again, another one that was hard to pin down since it went back to how they started out. Just by accident. It wasn't like either of them was actively pursuing the other in any romantic way; they just sort of fell into it. Most of their 'dates' fell into that same category; sometimes ending up working together in the library or watching a some stupid documentary in the Yuuei Common Area late at night.

He knew he never specifically set aside time for her and he was pretty sure that neither did she. They just sort of meet up from time to time and continued to stay together until something forced the situation to change.

He liked spending time with her –there was no doubt about that- but it wasn't as though he actively tried to set up dates for them to be together.

Looking back on at it all, it was surprising they even managed to have actual dates outside of school grounds. Again, those moments seemed more like accidental happening than truly scheduled events but they still held the feel and emotional connection of being a date.

So that was another mark off the list. Currently 0/10.

Katsuki was growling at himself now. Dammit!

Then there was 'You can laugh with him'.

Katsuki's growling intensified, since this one was a double edge sword.

"Hey, Bakugo. You okay?" He heard from the space around him. Katsuki blinked a couple times to see that Kirishima and him were currently eating in the cafeteria. It seemed as though the current state of his turbulent mind had made him forget or ignore his current surroundings and work on autopilot.

Katsuki only made a final low and guttural growl as he said, "I'm fine dammit!"

"You sure?" Kirishima asked before shoveling some food into his mouth, "You been sort of distracted all day."

"Yeah, I don't think you've been listening to much we've been saying." Kaminari said as he took a swig of juice.

"I got some shit on my mind, alright!" Katsuki barked out as he bit into the sandwich he had apparently picked up.

"Anything we can help you with?" Kirishima face grew its usual big and goofy looking smile.

"I don't need any goddamn help, Hair-for-Brains!" Katsuki growled out as he picked and downed his drink before he threw his empty try onto the trash bin.

He grumpily walked out the cafeteria and continued to grumble at himself and his environment. He didn't know where he was going now but that didn't matter to him. He just needed to think this through and finally get it out of his mind. Once he thought it through, he could move on.

He thinks at least.

What was he on again?

Oh yeah, 'You can laugh with him'.

The second he remembered this part, his face fell into a scowl.

This was a hard topic for him to admit since he understood that she did laugh with him. But the better way to put was that people laughed at him and that she joined in on that laughter. In fact, it was maybe after the first month or so of schooling at Yuuei that people began to laugh at his angry outburst instead of being scared off by them. They began to laugh and poke fun at them which had prompted him to lessen and control the outburst. He still had his bursts of anger and rage but they were a lot less pronounced and provoked.

Of course, she always managed to get a rise out of him and loved to laugh at the results. He had managed to ignore most of the casual and usually bait-y taunts of his other classmates but it was only hers that he couldn't ignore. She would never be off when she choose to taunt him and that would spark him up which would then lead to her laughing at his outburst. It was an annoying cycle that he partook in to solely hear her laugh or giggle. If he heard that at the end of the taunting, it would be enough for him to forgive the annoying taunting.

But that was it; she laughed at him. There were times where they laughed together but it didn't happen as often as she laughing at him.

So did this one count? He supposed that it could count for half a point.

Yet that only infuriated him more!

How did he only get half a goddamn point in this damn list!?

He shook his head violently and tried to calm himself down. Her influence had done wonders for that bit. He understood that he needed to be calmer in certain aspects of his life but it never stuck with him. She had managed to get it to stick and he wondered why the hell that was.

Still. After sometime of deep breathing and controlled exhalations; he calmed down enough to not release an explosion at the wall near him.

When he believed he was calm enough, he continued down the mental list of the boyfriend crap.

There was 'He loves you for who you are'.

…

What the hell was that supposed to mean?

Really! What in the freakin' hell was he supposed to get out of that! How was he supposed to understand that anyway!

'Loves you for who you are'. What did that mean? Katsuki couldn't comprehend the strange wording and meaning of that sentence.

Did it mean that he was supposed to love her and not what she did? Again, what the hell does that mean?! How do you love someone and not love their actions as well?

Was it supposed to mean to love her and not her hero persona? Was that what it meant? That still raised the problem of them being someone you loved either way, so how do you love one persona and not the actual person holding that persona!

Is there supposed to be two people in the relationship and he just wasn't seeing the other side of it? That could be it but considering who she was, he couldn't see that as being true.

He knew he loved her and that was it, goddammit! Why the hell did that have to be put into question with bullshit qualifiers that made no damn sense to him!?

Without meaning to, he slammed his fist into his desk releasing a small explosion on impact.

"Bakugo. Is there something you have to say?" Midnight asked as the class turned to look at him.

He was momentarily stunned for a bit as he realized his mind had wondered again. Thankfully, he had been keeping a small part of his mind on the class at hand and so understood the topic they were talking about.

He just needed to come up with a bullshit question to get them off his back. "Why the hell is that modern day heroes have problem dealin' with the organized crime circuits when a good load of 'em can figure out who, what and where the hell they are nowadays?"

"Ah, that is actually very good question. You see, the problem steamed from the Harvey Dent Act that was attempted in other countries that..." and he tuned her out again. He already knew most of the answer but this was enough to get everyone to just ignore his outburst as he continued focusing on his own issues.

He had to move on from that point or he would just get angry again by its wording and its nonsense.

After that stupid point was 'Your family and friends like him'.

This actually sobered Katsuki up as it forced him to ponder something that he hadn't thought about. How the class would take their relationship.

Neither of them really thought it necessary to bring that point up in conversations or address it any meaningful way. It wasn't as though they were keeping their relationship a secret… it was just they didn't care to mention or show it to others.

Both Katsuki and her were still pretty young and fresh into this relationship anyway so he didn't want anyone jumping down their throats so early on this damn ride. So in the act of keeping this relationship stable, he didn't want to involve others in this knowledge.

Yet he didn't think about her reasons for keeping it in the dark or even if she agreed with that decision and wasn't just following him to please him.

He knew that Hair-for-Brains would approve of him and encourage him even though Katsuki didn't need either of those things from him. He knew he wouldn't hate it but he knew that his non-need for it wouldn't stop the Rock-Head from giving it anyway. Sparky was a bit of an oddball since he was still pretty apprehensive of Katsuki and his general personality but they had grown… closer over the past couple of weeks. He might have something to say but Katsuki doubt it would be anything really negative. Sparky might have some concerns but that's about it.

He didn't even want to think about how his family would react to this relationship. His parents would probably be a little surprised and his mom would probably have something to say to him about treating her right and shit like that but that was to be expected.

He was actually more worried about her parents' reaction to him. While he didn't care so much about his reputation; he did make quite the performance during the Sports Festival. He doesn't regret his attitude or how he acted at all back then but he does see how that could paint him in a pretty bad light with her parents.

It's not as though she doesn't tease him enough for that whole display enough already.

So if he had look at it –which he did-; he would only get another half point since he had no idea how her friends or her parents would take this relationship.

1/10.

That managed to piss him off even though he knew it was something he couldn't have possibly changed before this point.

So he moved on from that point to the next one, 'He's always there for you when you need it'.

This was another toss up to Katsuki.

Mostly because of the nature of their relationship and their characters. They were both strong figures since they were both up-in-coming heroes. So the moments in which they need someone else didn't happen as often as they would if they weren't heroes. This was lessened even further you consider that they were both young and didn't have to deal with larger stresses.

Of course they were there for each other but they were very different people in that regard.

Katsuki never needed anyone! He could do whatever he chose to apply himself towards and never needed anyone's help! Something he learned while he was in a relationship with her though was that it was nice to have recognition and acknowledgement of your troubles and feats. So he grew to like the little bits of things she did to show acknowledgement of his troubles.

He also understood that just because she said she was okay, doesn't mean he had to press the issue. There were different types of 'okay' when it came to her and he had managed to figure out most of them. Identifying which one required his brash advice or calloused hand in aid and which ones just needed a single word of confirmation or acknowledgment.

So again, it was hard one to surely decide on. He helped her when she needed it and she gave him attention and care when he didn't want to admit he'd like it. It was a strange but effective relationship structure.

So maybe he could put it a point on the score board for himself on that one. 2/10.

That still managed to piss him off somehow even though he had won that bought.

The next point was, 'You trust him'.

This was a no-brainer.

He trusted her with his life and that was easy to do because he knew she was a capable and responsible person. This was even before putting the label of 'hero' on her because he knew that her being a hero didn't matter in the long run of his life on the line as she would save him.

He also understood that she trusted him.

He didn't know how strong that bond of trust was but he knew it was there and that she would up-hold it.

The trust she had for him wasn't evident to him but he understood that it was there. The difference between the two definitely came down to how they expressed things which was very different. He was a brash and loud character that exploded at the slightest provocation and she was a calm and relatively stable individual that had muted reactions to most things. He showed his trust more through actions and physical items than she ever could and his understanding of how deep her trust in him was measured by his own understanding of how he showed it. Which led him to not fully understanding how much she trusted him.

Still, the fact that they trusted each other wasn't in question.

That was another point in his favor but that did little to improve his mood. 3/10 wasn't good. It was pitiful. And when one of those points could be considered a tossup (which he still did) it was a slap in the face.

Yet there were more point to be gained. Next in the list was 'He encourages you to do your best'.

He growled at this one since he knew this was something he doesn't do!

He never encouraged anyone! Hell, if he thought about it; he didn't even encourage his 'friends' like Kirishima and Kaminari!

Katsuki didn't do encouragement. He did radical condescension!

This was the act of forcing others to become better by forcing them to understand that they suck. This wasn't something that worked a lot of the time but the Bakugo family was very big on being truthfully blunt and this was a logical extensions of that aspect.

He knew that his girlfriend was better at the whole encouragement thing. She did it for him even though he didn't believe he needed it, only letting her continue to do so because he knew she liked it.

Still, encouragement was something he never did. She said that he did do it in his own backwards way but he was more inclined to believe that she was trying to be nice to him or tease him more.

So no points there.

Finally there was 'He has dreams'.

… What the hell did this have to do with being a good boyfriend or not?!

Really?! What did his personal dreams have to do with being a good boyfriend?

Katsuki might understand it better if the question had some qualifiers or something but it didn't. This lead to him being confused on the reasoning for why this point mattered in a relationship.

Of course he had dreams! He was going to be the #1 Hero one day and he was going to be the best #1 hero there ever was! He was going to surpass All Might! He was going to win!

But his dream had nothing to do with her so why did that make him a good boyfriend.

He still gave himself the point but it felt wrong doing so! Like he was putting the point on because of a technicality rather than pure merit.

With the end reached, the points tallied were 4/10.

He was still tempted to put a 3/10 just because of the other point was something he still debated with himself over. This only managed to both depress and infuriate him.

How the hell was he a bad boyfriend?! How the hell wasn't he the catch of damn century?!

Katsuki grumbled a bit as he tried to grapple with this new revelation and its implications. He didn't want to not be the catch of the century but he understood that some of the things in the list were impossible for him.

It wasn't like he could just start giving encouragement to people or his girlfriend without everyone turning on him believing he was sick in the head. Hell, he sounded sick in the head even considering doing that!

He couldn't suddenly become a romantic since he barely knew what the concept was. He wasn't Sparkles who obnoxious in his 'romanticism' to the point it drove many people away from him. If Katsuki did that, he would drive people away even faster and more effectively than how he did now.

With those out the way, the other points were either too esoteric for him to consider working on or made no sense to him no matter how many times repeated it in his head.

He didn't want to be the bad boyfriend. So why was he pigeon-holed into becoming one by some stupid list in fucking magazine? What did the damn magazine know!? Who the hell was that guy that wrote that shit anyway! Katsuki wanted to give him a piece of his damn mind! He was a good boyfriend dammit!

"Katsu-kun, you're growling." Her voice managed to pull him out of his own mind and back to reality.

Katsuki's growling stopped, blinking a couple times to as he began to process his current surroundings and position.

He and his girlfriend were on the Yuuei Common Area's couch in front of the TV, watching a nature documentary. It was also thanks to her that he had grown a new appreciation for documentaries, especially the nature kind. Calming environments, sounds and visual that were spliced in with actually cool and interesting animals. She mostly like the ones around swamp and frogs. Figures.

It was pretty much pitch black outside which must have meant that it was pretty late. This assumption was proven correct as he glanced over to the clock, reading that the time was 11:45 pm. This was something normal for them though as they tended to spend their time together when everyone else was asleep or trying to.

Katsuki looked down to see his girlfriend, her head resting on his shoulder as he had his arm around her shoulder. She was looking up at him with a slight frown, curious concern in her eyes as she did so.

"Tch" he clicked his tongue before he settled further into the couch. "It's nothin'." He tried to focus on the documentary thinking that if he engrossed himself in the information and visuals, his face would lose whatever trace of his annoyance at himself and the damn list. It would probably work if the damn documentary would move from the damn frog they had been starring at.

Yet Tsuyu Asui was a perceptive girl so his plan to get out of this situation was already a lost cause. She shift just a little to get closer to his eye-level as she intensified her gaze on him before she asked, "Are you sure? You aren't going to keep growling at paused screen?"

Shit! He glanced at the top right corner of the screen to see that she was right as the two blank white bars blinked in and out of existence on the screen denoting its paused state. This only made Katsuki growl again as Tsuyu giggled at him.

"I said it ain't anything." He quickly scanned around him and found the remote.

"If it wasn't anything you would have just grunted a 'no'. Its something," Tsuyu swiped the remote just before he was about to grab it. "So tell me what it is?"

"You don' got to worry about it! Its nothin'," He spat as he tried to reach for the remote only for it to be moved further out of his reach.

"Does it have anything to do with me?"

"H-he-hell no!" He stumbled a bit at this. She was always so perceptive and cutting, never beating around the bush and never giving him any wiggle room.

"It does," She got up from her spot to turn to him fully before deepening her gaze at him. "Tell me what it is Katsuki."

Katsuki silently swore to himself since he knew how this was going to go. This would become a battle of endurance that neither of them would ever relent to. He would explode for a bit which would give her just enough ammunition to either guess what was wrong or to use against him to eventually get to that point. It usually ended with him being even more embarrassed and angry than before the event which would require him to go through a cool down period which was probably just as embarrassing.

He gave a small roar of annoyance before he decided to out-right ask the question that was bugging him along with its implication, "Am I a bad boyfriend?"

He didn't look at her as he asked this, choosing to stare intently at the night outside but he could tell the question surprised her by the small crock she let out.

It was pretty silent for a bit before Katsuki heard some familiar, suppressed giggling. He whipped around just in time to see the giggles burst into a fit of laughter as Tsuyu clutched her sides and fell down on the couch. Katsuki felt his face flush in embarrassment at this development before he shouted, "Wha' the hell is so funny!?"

"It's nothing Katsu-kun," Tsuyu managed to say through fits of laughter. "I just didn't know you like women's magazines so much!"

"That aint it you damn frog!" He barked out in embarrassment. "It was Raccon Eyes' and her damn magazine! She was reading it so loud and I was in the room an-"

"It's okay, it's okay. You don't have to explain yourself," she interrupted as her laughter managed to subside a bit. "I was teasing you Katsu-kun." As if to accentuate her point, she pinched his cheek lightly. He -of course- batted her hand away lightly, increasing his embarrassment which put only grew her smile. She got back up from her position on the couch and settled back onto his shoulder as she pressed play again on the remote. The picture finally moved and the camera zoomed in a small and spindly frog that was just about to jump from a low branch.

"I take it you were listening in on the conversation?"

"No. Just the fuckin' list part." His arm went up and around her shoulder almost instinctively. When it was down and around her, she snuggled up a bit closer to him and moved the arm for it be a bit more comfortable to her.

"So then you rated yourself then?" He scowled at this and only gave a non-committal grunt in response. He felt her giggle beneath his arm which only made his scowl deepen as his face flushed and she asked, "How did you rate?"

"It aint important!" He spat out quickly. Damn it! Too fast.

"Oh, so you didn't do to good?" He could hear the sly and coy smile forming as she asked that. He could only growl in response, not wanting to answer but also to not confirm her suspicious.

"Are you not going to tell me? I can't be that bad. I thought you rated pretty high." This caught his attention as he finally turned to her with a confused look on his face. She wasn't looking at him though, her eyes staring at the documentary.

He wanted to ask what she ranked him but didn't want to sound desperate and currying for the damn magazines approval. Seriously, who wrote that stupid article!? He didn't really read all of it but it was pretty stupid just based on the points alone!

"You're really not going to tell me, huh? Must have been pretty bad," She cooed as he ground his teeth against each other in anger. "I can't believe Katsuki Bakugo is embarrassed about his score."

"It was fuckin' 3 alright!" It felt like the answer had been wrenched from out of him but getting it out did feel somewhat liberating. That feeling of liberation was superseded by embarrassment and anger but it was still liberating.

Tsuyu only laughed at this. Bakugo could feel his anger boiling at the laughter but it was just as easily cooled by that same thing. He did enjoy her laughing. She reached her hand around to pat the opposite side of his face mockingly, "You really don't think you're a good boyfriend, do you? Only giving yourself 3 points out of ten."

"I only followed the damn list! It aint my fault it was rigged against me!" He snapped back.

"I agree. The list was pretty bad and poorly thought-out," She nodded as she let her hand drop down on his side. "When I rated you; you got 7 points." Katsuki's eyes shot wide at this and turned to look at her. She was still keeping her eyes on the documentary so getting read on her face wasn't an option since he couldn't see it much.

"But when the girls decided to play imaginary boyfriend with the other members of the class, everyone got a 6 or 7."

"So it was just a stupidly made list." Katsuki huffed out. He didn't want to say it but he was relieved to hear this. Sure, he had scored himself pretty low but a lot of that had to do with him always being hard on his own abilities. Never get complacent and all that. Having an outside source do the rating and getting a better number meant that there were somethings he couldn't see that others could. Not a great thing but something to strive for.

Yet as he kept thinking, this only made one question stand out in his mind.

"So is it hard being my girlfriend?"

"Hm?" Tsuyu looked at him. "What was that?"

"Is it hard being my girlfriend?" He said again, sitting up a bit straighter. "The damn list was piece of crap but that doesn't change you and your position in all this…. So… is it hard?"

"Yes," Tsuyu said without any hesitation. This angered Katsuki who was about to blow up in some more embarrassed anger but was stopped as she continued, "Of course it's hard being your girlfriend. You don't listen half the time, you're highly volatile, getting you to be honest about something is hard, you actively dissuade people from getting close to you with your growling and scowling, you already have a pretty bad reputation both in and out of school, you don't like to talk idly and you are pretty menacing in everything you do."

The list was also pretty enraging but less directly as Katsuki understood that almost all of the things she listed off were just extremes of his personality. Doesn't mean the way she pointed them out didn't annoy him but it was harder to be angry at her because her bluntness was something that he liked about her.

"So yes. It is hard to be your girlfriend but that doesn't mean I don't like being your girlfriend," Tsuyu croaked teasingly. "It just means you have to work harder to keep me around."

Katsuki couldn't let that one slide without at least a little comeback, "Phst. Don't pretend like you don' love my rugged charm."

"Keep telling yourself that Lord Explosion Pants." She teased. A comfortable silence fell upon them as they continued to watch the documentary. Katsuki found it to be a little enjoyable but he knew that Tsuyu would get more enjoyment out of it than he would but it was the companionship that counted.

Eventually, the documentary reached its end and the two of them slowly got to stretch their tired muscles. It was probably 1 in the morning now and staying up that late probably a bad idea considering they had school tomorrow but neither of them really complained about it.

Until Katsuki said, "We should go to the movies instead of this. I hate mornings enough without this being a problem." Tsuyu gave him an inquisitive look, slightly bemused that he would suggest something like this.

"Anything in mind?"

"Saturday," He finally got up from the couch and stretch his arm behind his back. "After my Remedial Hero License Classes I'm pretty free. It's also a Saturday so I'm sure you're free."

"I am not as free as you think," Tsuyu sighed as she also got up and slowly began her trek to her room. "My siblings are coming over to spend the day with me. I haven't seen them in a while so I don't want to lose touch with them."

"Geez, siblings must be a pain huh?" Katsuki grunted as he followed behind the girl.

"Only a bit. Once you get the annoying parts out of the way, they are irreplaceable."

"Alright. Forget I said anything." Katsuki grumbled, picking up the pace a bit as he walked, his hunch deepening just a bit.

Tsuyu saw this and smiled just a bit. It was easy to tell when her boyfriend was embarrassed. She called to him, "Why not join us?"

This caused him to stop and whip around, giving her a surprised and confused look. Tsuyu giggled. His face really wasn't made to look confused or bewildered, so whenever those appeared on his face it was a funny sight. When she was able to stop them, she continued as she walked closer to her dorm's door, "You wanted to spend Saturday together right? No need to pass up the chance. It's just we'll have a bit of company."

"Yeah. That company being you freakin' family."

"You were going to meet them eventually," Tsuyu answered clasping the door's handle. "Might as well try to win over my siblings before you try my parents."

Katuski only scoffed, his usual hunch returned as he said, "What do you mean 'try'? 'Course I'll win 'em over."

"Do you remember what happened the last time you had to talk to a kid?" Tsuyu croaked out teasingly.

"That was the one time! It's the kid's fault for throwin' up on me! How are you supposed to respond to that?" He barked loudly.

"Quiet down Katsu-kun!" Tsuyu quickly said. He looked as though he was about to say more but decided against it with low growl. When Tsuyu was sure he wasn't going to flare up again and after a quick glance around she continued, "Just be on your better behavior."

"I'm fuckin' always on my best behavior." He retorted with a smirk.

Tsuyu only gave a knowing smile as she opened her dorm door, "Good night Katsu-kun."

"Wait." Katsuki called. Tsuyu did so and started to turn towards him, waiting to see what he was going to say. Katsuki tended to take his time whenever he tried to be emotional or honest about things. Yet when she found him in front of her, she was spooked just a bit as she looked up to his face.

His face come down closer and closer as he gazed into her eyes, freezing her in place with his own ruby ones.

A warm feeling touched her lips as her vision was obstructed by his ashen blonde hair. It was sudden as just as soon as she felt the sensation press on her lips, they were gone.

Tsuyu could feel her face warm up as it flushed with embarrassment. Katsuki wasn't one for intimacy, something she knew before she entered this relationship. It wasn't that he was against it, just that he didn't do much of it nor did he ever initiate it. This meant that Tsuyu was the one that made the first move; holding hands, getting closer to each other on the couch, sleeping on each other. All of these things had been initiated by Tsuyu and Katsuki had been made to 'deal' with them. Katsuki making the initiating move was surprising but not as surprising as the move he had just made.

Katsuki stepped back, turning away quickly as he called back "G'night, froggy," before briskly heading to his dorm room.

Tsuyu took some time to answer, "Good night Katsuki," before she entered her own dorm. Once inside, she placed her face in her hands and made a little silent scream of happiness and embarrassment.

Yes. Being Katsuki's girlfriend was hard. Especially when he decided to pull stuff like that.

* * *

 **HA! Take that! Bet you weren't suspecting her at the end now were you?!**

 **Oh. You were... Well... Hooray.**

 **Alright! Honesty time; when did you figure out who the titular 'girlfriend' was? I don't know why but I wanted to have a little mystery in this one which is why you didn't see Tsuyu's name in the descriptor for this oneshot.**

 **I think I gave my hand away pretty early but I wanted it to be solvable puzzle and not a left field blindside. Oh, it was very obvious near the end but that was because the mystery was at its end and there wasn't a need for it anymore. I like to think that I lead you guys on with that friends and family one, just tricky enough to make you think it might be Ochaco but never actually clarifying it. I like to think that was a nice move on my part but I bet at least 73.8% of you guys reading this will have figured it out.**

 **Still fun game to play though. I hope I got at least one of you guys!**

 **Anyway, to the actual meat of the story.**

 **Don't look into the actual list of 'good boyfriend' traits. I just went online, type in 'how to know if you're a good boyfriend' and clicked the second link (the first like is usually good but the second link will be better). I think it was from an actual women's magazine article but I didn't care for it as I was only using it for research purposes. It was good enough for me to work off of and use it in this funny scenario since I don't believe Katsuki Bakugo would ever be the greatest boyfriend.**

 **Now this probably obvious but no one really points that out.**

 **I like the idea of Katsuki coming to terms with this I think it pretty funny as someone who wants to be the best in everything he strives for. When you look at Katsuki Bakugo, its hard to see past his aggressive personality since that is great part of his character. He is a brash and loud character but a lot can be said through those loud and bombastic bouts of rage. But him just being someones boyfriend doesn't negate or erase any of those bad qualities. It just means that the other person in that relationship knows to look past that stuff to see the sweet and probably goey center of Bakugo.**

 **Which I think Tsuyu would be best at. YOU HEAR ME KACChAKO SHIPPERS! YOUR SHIP SUCKS! GOT A PROBLEM! FIGHT ME B!TCH! 1V1 ME! FINAL DESTINATION! NO ITEMS! 4 STOCKS! COME AT ME BRO! I CAN GO ALL MIGHT! (see what I did there. yes, you can kill me for making that one.) I kid, I kid. I don't advocate for the naval warfare, but I do enjoy respectful discussion and debate. You are allowed to like whatever you like and no one should tell you otherwise.**

 **I just like Katsuyu better than Kacchako. I just like the dynamic they have more as the opposite reaction type. Tsuyu is a calm and balance figure that naturally opposes Katsuki and his all-or-nothing attitude. I think the main reason why I like it is that the relationship doesn't take away from these two individuals. This is just me spouting crap but when I see Kacchako; I always feel like there is something missing from both characters. Either its Katsuki's usual temper and foul language, or its Ochaco's normally upbeat attitude and her level-headedness.**

 **Still, I would like to see more Katsuyu around here but I fine with it being a more underground ship.**

 **I'm rambling. I hoped you enjoyed the read and hope you have a good day.**


End file.
